STUPID HOLLOW!: love
by TheAnril
Summary: Orihime somehow appears in ichigo's inner world. she meets with zangetsu,t.zangetsu and hollow of which she was so afraid! after spending sometime with hollow, orihime stars act strange,her reatsu isn't normal. and she see's herself in her dreams but evil and dark.
1. Inner World

Okay you know what about it will be,but I will say it again.

Orihime somehow wake in ichigo's inner world,she don't know how she get there or how get out! what to do? she meet with zangetsu, t. zangetsu and hichigo.(hollow ichigo)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Inner world!<p>

* * *

><p><em>strange...why my bed feels much more hard that usual...thinked orihime and turned to other side,but still it was hurting her back.<em>

_maybe Im on floor? she again thinked and this time wind touched her face,she slowly opened her didn't hear people,bird outside, she didn't hear anything but see clouds._

_clouds in my home? she thinked and finaly looked around, there was nothing. and she was sitting on skyscraper and vertical._

''AAAAAAAH!'' she screamed but she didn't she looked and see two figures sitting and it looked like they are up to stand up and walked to see tall man all in black and young guy all in white. as she walked closer she see that they didn't noted then she see that white guy is completely ichigo's see that they were playing crosses and zeros. they were useing they swords,one had very big and other all white`and the same.

''whos winning?'' she asked completely forgeting about everything.

''me.'' said white guy and then looked up at didn't say anything and second man looked at orihime.

''orihime inuoe?'' said man in black clothes. orihime whined her eyes.

''yes, but who you are?'' she asked. he stand up and his big sword disappeared,while white guy was still just watching her.

''why are you here? you are human, and even not a shinigami...''he turned walking and thinking.

''why the hell that girl here?'' asked angry white guy, orihime looked at his,now she was completely sure he was ichigo,she taked a few step closed to him but suddenly see his disgust at standed up and taked a few steps away.

''I will talk with ichigo about it...'' said man with black clothes and disappeared in something like flames. she then feeled hand on her waist as someone was behind her.

''were alone...'' he whispered in her left ear. orihime fast turned around and pushed with her strength him back,he almost fall down but stopped himself with his sword.

''wow, I didn't expect this from such a cute girl know how to fight...'' he said putting his sword on his back.

''you aren't kurosaki-kun,aren't you?'' she said standing in fight position which her teached tatsuki.

''yeah Im not the king, but his horse well...only for now...'' he said looking at her with his golden eyes. orihime feeled powerfull reatsu coming from him,and it wasn't like kurosakis more like someone evil.

''where...where I am?'' she asked and looked around. the guy laughed with scary and evil laugh and taked a few steps to orihime.

''im my home sweetie! and I would like you to get lost!'' he said and taked his sword,he waved with it at her.

''your home?'' she asked.

''yeah, its my home and I don't like share it with others, so get lost bitch!'' he said at her, and orihime get angry. girl in school had called her very not nice words when she was little but never a boy called her like that.

''why are you so rude to me?'' she asked still trying to be narrowed his eyes at her then pointed with his sword at her.

''Getsuga- he said and flash of red light started come from his sword,orihime realized what technique it was and fast used her special shield which not only protecter her but attacked back at white get a hit and fall down a bit burned.

''damn bitch...'' he said lying,orihime walked to him and see huge injurie in his right his surprise she started heal him.

''what,what are you doing?'' he asked surprised. she sit next to him still healing him and smiled.

''I don't know what happen to me, and why Im here but if you are part of kurosaki-kuns then you really should be good...'' she said at him.

''hmr...'' He said turning away.

''am, whats your name?'' she asked. he then thinked and said simply.

''I don't have one...Im just part of ichigo which is hollow...'' he explained and sit.

''hollow ,ichigo? maybe I can name you!'' her eyes shined at him in happiness.

''wel..okay but just not stupid!''

''hichigo!'' she smiled.

''why hichigo?'' he asked.

''well you are part of ichigo but you are hollow! so you are hichigo!'' she smiled. he feeled strange feeling at her,then simply turned away and taked his sword.

''fine...'' he murmed but she hear from black flames appeared old looked at injuried hollow and at orihime.

''I try to talk with ichigo but he isn't listening to me now, it seems that he is very worrying about something...'' said old feeled like knowing him but still asked with raised hand up.(like in school)

''yes, orihime?'' he asked like teacher.

'' what is your name?''

''Im Zangetsu, ichigos sword and part of his soul...'' he explained as orihimes mind started to blow.

''so you are the one who allways helped to save me! wow! Thank you Zangetsu-san!'' she said as she run hugging the old man,he get confused for moment but hugged her back,hichigo get angry why she didn't the same to him. he saved her life much more times than that stupid thing!

''I will try to talk with ichigo and find a to get you back to normal world, by the time I will not let to hollow hurt you.''

''hichigo!''

''what?''

''his name is hichigo! call him like that!'' she said as hollow get taked a second for look at his face expression, and see that he don't likes it.

''no, better I call him just hollow...'' said zangetsu and standed up on sword,in his usual place. orihime see sky turning dark and sit next to hichigo.

''what is happening?'' she asked.

''I think its going to rain...'' said zangetsu.

''but why? isn't it inner words and in here don't have to change weather?'' she asked hichigo.

''nea, just king is crying...''

_crying? kurosaki-kun is crying? maybe because of me...thinked orihime and started to looked at zangetsu which sword turned in to umbrella._

''wha? why zangetsu-san have an umbrella and you don't?'' she asked shaking hichigo.

''I don't know!'' he answered angry at her,they were sitting close to eatch other,orihime liened her head closer to hichigo in sleepy tone,he looked at her as she falled alseep on his shoulder but then lied on his chest.

''why did it have to happen...'' he murmed trying to push her away but see angry zangetsu face mine and didn't.

''warm...'' murmed orihime in her dream sleeping on hichigo,he was covering her to not get wet.

''damn girl...'' he said and looked up at sky.

_ king...now I know your weak spot...hehehe...he thinked and closed his eyes._

* * *

><p>YEAH THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU WONNA KNOW MORE?

JUST PLEASE PLEASE _**REVIEW!**_


	2. Day 1

Thanks for review and will try...

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Day 1<p>

* * *

><p>in karakura's highschool...<p>

''so you mean inuoe-san just disappeared?'' asked uryu. they knew that her reatsu disappeared but where she could go?

''yeah, I...I yesterday was at her home, a little of her reatsu was there but nothing more...'' said ichigo, he was angry. angry on himself that he could protect her or even save her from something.

''but where she could go? senkaimon wasn't opened in last week after renji get back to soul society, then were she could go...'' thinked all were sitting on school roof talking about it.

''last night I had feeled that her reatsu was disappearing or getting little but I didn't knew she has gone...'' said sado.

''we have to do something!'' said ichigo as he stand up.

* * *

><p>in ichigo's inner world...<p>

orihime feeled strange, it wasn't her bed. then she remembered what happen and fast opened her eyes, looking around but seeing only hichigo and zangetsu. do they even sleep?(no for real?do they?)

''good morning sweetie!'' said hichigo with sadistic smile on his face. it didn't looked like he was acting better to her but she didn't see anymore bad intentions at her.

''good morning zangetsu-san! and how is kurosaki-kun?'' she asked ignoring hichigo for what he had said yesterday and that had touched , he get angry but zangetsu's face showed him to not do anything.

''ichigo is fine, they are still searching for you...'' he said and orihime looked up in sky. today it was completely clear , only a few clouds were in there but it seems that kurosaki wasn't giving up. smile appeared on orihime's face as she sit down happy that to ichigo is everything alright , even if she is missing and guys maybe will think that someone had attacked on her or stoled her.

''kurosaki-kun...Im fine...really...'' she said but tear fall down her cheek , hichigo watched silly humans feeling and walked to her.

''listen don't you dare cry here! only king have to cry when I will kill him and he will have to beg for mercy!'' he said rudly at her , but orihime feeled that he just don't want to see her sad. she cleaned her tears and stand up looking at him , he turned away don't wanting to see her but she walked pass him to zangetsu.

''zangetsu-san?''

''yes , orihime?''

'' what can I do here?'' she asked feeling bored. she see him thinking then taked a step standing on ground and said.

''we usualy don't do anything, well at least the hollow. he only help to ichigo in critical moment of battle. while I allways with ichigo and know what he thinks or do...but I don't know what you would like to play here...'' he said at her.

''play! yes, lets play!'' she said like child and run taking hichigo hand in sign to play taked him to zangetsu but then stopped , and thinked what she can play.

''but what we can play?'' she asked as hichigo taked his hand out from hers.

''listen Im a hollow! Im not that kinda person with who you should _play_!'' he said angry at her. her eyes turned sad , as he try to ignore them but could.

''well okay , but only this time and-''

''lets play...what to play?'' she sit down thinking. hichigo sit next to her watching her stupid acting.

''its not the place to play hide-and-seek but then what...'' she stared thinking with one finger on her lips. she then turned to hichigo which was looking somewhere way in sky trying to get what now is doing king.

''right! we can play doctor and patient!'' said orihime happy.

''doctor and patient?'' asked hichigo feeling that now she will do something not cool with him.

'' okay hichigo-kun I will be your doctor -sama! now take of your shirt!'' she commanded as he taked a look at zangetsu then seeing his serious face gived him sign to play. as he taked it off , orhime turned away then sit next to him imaginating that she is listening to his pulse and heart beating. He didn't say anything but everytim she touched him was strange to him , it wasn't hit of katana and wasn't painfull. her warm hand was doing everything very carefull as he could die in anytime.

''I finished!'' he hear and put on his white but still the same shinigami style shirt. orihime than walked to end of building on which they were standing looking at ichigos inner world.

''its really a big place...'' she said looking at building didn't remainded to her anything what she had seen.

''like this place?'' asked hichigo coming to her from right side.

''yes, its nice in there...'' she said closening her eyes. he just watched then thinked and said.

''hei you didn't see his other world didn't you?''

''other world?''

''yea, kings have bankai world too. wonna see?''

''of course!''

* * *

><p>okay this is the end!<p>

next chapter : day 2


	3. Day 2

thanks for review!

* * *

><p>So Chapter 3: Day 2<p>

* * *

><p>to ichigo...<p>

''its had passed allready two days and we still don't know a thing were is orihime!'' said ichigo angry. they were in urahara's shop.

''yoruichi-san did you feel something strange?'' asked urahara her.

''nea , just like at orihime's home . in there isn't anything what should help us...'' said she thinking.

''damn...what happen to orihime and we can't find her...'' said ichigo angry.

* * *

><p>to orihime and hichigo...<p>

''hichigo-kun why are you allways white?''

''maybe because Im a HOLLOW!'' he said lualdy and scarying her. she taked a few steps away from him as feeling angry at him.

''whats now human?'' he asked don't getting her acting.

''so zangetsu-san how does looks your bankai world?'' asked orihime ignoring hichigo.

''It very familar to karakura and...well...'' he thinked how to say that bankai world is all in water.

''and what?'' asked orihime as she appeared somewhere and water surrounded her.

''well all this world is in-''

''water.'' finished zangetsu's words someone in all black clothes. orihime looked at little boy and he just norrowed his eyes.

''so its true...'' he said with mystic voice. but to his surprise suddenly-

''Aw! your soo ADORABLE! and how so cute little boy appeared in kurosaki's-kun's inner world!'' said orihime squeezing little boy in her hands as his face her stuck in her breasts. hichigo and zangetsu just watched confused at her such action.

''mrhfmhr!'' they hear that poor little boy was trying to say something and escape but orihime was just to strong to him.(or maybe he liked it!_ little pervert!_)

''hei zangetsu-san what did said this cute little boy?'' asked orihime still hugging him.

''what did he said?'' asked hichigo.

''he said that he can't breath...'' said zangetsu as orihime fast let little boy and he taked a few breath in sign that he is alive!

''ou Im sorry! did I hurted you?'' asked orihime as boy was still trying to catch air. he then taked a few steps away from dangerous woman and said.

''Im tensa Zangetsu , and I-''

''YOUR ADORABLE!'' again screamed orihime as she hugged him and he AGAIN get stuch in her breats! (poor he)

''I had never thinked that I was saved by such adorable bankai!'' said orihime happy at little zangetsu.

''why does she like everyone in here excapt me?'' murmed angry hichigo. Zangetsu just watched everyone for moment then spoked.

''I will try to talk with ichigo again , he seems to be very not in mood today. bankai take care of her...'' said zangetsu as he disappeared.

''okay but-''

''even your voice is SOOO ADORABLE!'' said orihime not leting out of her lap again. hichigo sit down as around him came alongside a few fishe's.

''hei girl! look!'' said hichigo as orihme looked at fishe's and try to catch them sayng that she's grimmjow!(kitty!kitty!) as t. zangetsu get free from orihime he walked to hichigo.

''why you aren't in your original form in his world?'' asked t. zangetsu making hichigo to confuse.

'' don't wonna...'' he said turning away from him. while orihime was still running around and trying to catch fish.(does she really allways acts like that?)

''so you are orihime inuoe?'' asked as she sit next to hichigo.

''yes , and you are my saver! thank you very very much Little Zangetsu-chan!'' she said hugging him again , but he didn't fight back.

''Do you remember how you get here?'' asked making her to let him go.

''hm...to think no , I woke up here allready...'' said orihime thinking.

''then I can't say anything more than that day when you appeared something happen with his reatsu...'' said t. zangetsu looking at hichigo.

''with hichigo's? and what did changed?''

'' his reatsu changed and now is much more like humans...'' said explaining .

''wow little zangetsu your so smart! but what does it means?''

''that human's reatsu had mixed with his...'' said tensa zangetsu and walked to one side of roof.

''and what?'' asked hichigo.

''that orihime will not be Abale to get out from here...''

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

next chapter: DAY 3


	4. Day 3

thanks for review!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Day 3<p>

* * *

><p>To karakura highschool...<p>

''Orihime Inuoe? no who is she?'' asked tatsuki as ichigo and others watched so confused.

''but tatsuki how...how could you forget inuoe?'' asked ichigo unhappy he couldn't believe it. it had passed three days allready , for last two he hand sleept at all , he was searching for her. rukia will come back tomorrow with news from soul society.

''ichigo do you feel well? it looks like you hadn't sleept a few days...'' asked tatsuki looking at ichigo's tired face.

''Im allright but...what happen to inuoe...''

* * *

><p>'to orihime...<p>

''I...I will not get back? but-''

'' well I didn't said that its completely true , just as your reatsu is mixing and-'' he looked at girl which eyes had changed for moment , she was deep thinking and her eyes shined red for second as he try to see more clearlybut then they turned back to grey.

''where go back?'' she asked making hichigo and t . zangetsu confuse ,did she forget?

''to normal world, are you allright?'' asked hichigo at her but feeled strange , even if she was orihime inuoe he feeled something familiar in her , something deep and dark. her eyes norrowed at him.

''of course...'' she said and smile appeared on her face. she stand up and walked to end of roof as hichigo and t . zangetsu feeled that it was a bad idea.

''hei what are you-?'' said hichigo fast running and grabing her by hand to stop from falling , she looked at him.

''what are you doing?'' she asked.

''trying to save stupid humans life! do you think what are you doing?'' he screamed angry at her as she shaked her head and opened her eyes looking very scaried by hichigo.

''hichigo-kun what...what happen?'' asked orihime making hichigo to confuse.

''what do you mean? you just try to do a suicide! and don't say that you don't remember!'' he said letting her go as she walked slowly to t . zangetsu .

''I don't...Im very sorry!'' she started to cry as she hugged in to t . zangetsu and sit next to him crying. hichigo feeled bad that he screamed at her like that , but she really acted strange.

''I...I didn't mean...'' he said walking to her. orihime looked with tears at him and turned away.

''Do you feel your reatsu?'' asked t. zangetsu , orihime as she cleaned her tears and looked at him.

''no...'' she said. t. zangetsu really thinked about something then stand up and walked thinking. he looked very serious now , still they have to do something about it.

''hei girl , you say you don't feel your reatsu?'' asked hichigo as he sit next to her. she closed her eyes in sign to consentrate on reatsu but , nothing.

''no..I don't feel anything...'' she said unhappy and started to cry.

''if...if I will never come back?...what will do kurosaki-kun? what will do others?'' she said crying , hichigo watched her with sad face. he didn't like it at all.

''don't worry the king will do everything to get you out from here...'' said hichigo as she looked at him and started to cry even more now hugging in him. he didn't get why she started cry even more.

_those humans...I will never get thing what is called feeling! thinked hichigo as he just watched her. watxhed both of then from a far._

''orihime inuoe...'' he said as she turned to look at young boy. he looked very serious now.

''better don't give up so soon...ichigo wouldn't like to see that...'' said t. zangetsu thinking and looking up at sky(well water). then to everyone sudden appeared from black flames zangetsu. orihime cleaned her tears and stand up waiting for good news. he looked deep thinking and t. zangetsu walked to him.

''so?'' asked hichigo as he see orihime will not do this.

''well I try to talk with ichigo but he is to depressed now , I even feeled that he hadn't sleep and even don't do his work normaly. he now is doing everything to find you...'' said zangetsu thinking. was watching orihime like sha will do something crazy. she then falled on her knee's but she hadn't cried. hichigo walked to her but feeled something strange coming out from her , it was a familiar feeling to him. she squeezed her hands as she sobbed.

''Kuroskai-kun...Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun!'' she cried his name don't knowing to who from them is worser. her who maybe will never get back to real world and disappear here , or to him who will allways feel her and strange feeling of guilty.

* * *

><p>''orihime!'' said ichigo as to everyone sudden in class he standed up saying her name. everyone watched him like crazy.<p>

''excuse me but who is that orihime?'' asked teacher as ichigo feeled ishida saying to him something like 'calm down'. He sit down but he really was sure ,he just hear how orihime screamed his name.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! soon next chapter!<p>

next chapter: Day 4!


	5. Day 4

none review...no comment...

hell know if you like it then read!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Day 4! - (and if about days I think that in inner world time is different so its 4 days to ichigo and about 27 hours to orihime?)<p>

* * *

><p>orihime had falled alseep again and this time hichigo decided take her to her home , or at least in this world. he taked her in his hand jumped gently down on her home's roof. the he walked throw open window and lied her on her bed. covering her and turning to go to others. he feeled the same as king when she shouted for him. guilty.<p>

''hollow did you leave inuoe in her home?'' asked zangetsu. he was watching him , very closely after orihime appeared here , he knew that he had something on his mind about her.

''of course! shes completely save!'' he said a bit laughing and evil grinning. t zangetsu didn't said anything just focused on reatsu around him.

''her reatsu is still missing...'' he said as hichigo shutted his wasn't an expert of it but he feeled that not only her reatsu is strange , something different happen to him to..

''hei old man?'' he said as zangetsu turned to face hichigo.

''why should her reatsu mix with mines?'' he asked and zangetsu turned to t. zangetsu , for second it looked like they had mind talk then they turned to him.

'' She is human , thats why her reatsu is weak and its easy to manipulate it...'' explained zangetsu but hichigo didn't get the idea.

''uh...you had mixed your reatsu with hers , and thats makes her way out impossible!'' said t zangetsu.

''I? but I hadn't hone anything to her yet!''

''yet?'' asked t. zangetsu as hichigo get angry at them.

''whathever...so what she will do to get out from here?''

''well her soul now is a half destroyed by your reatsu , thats makes sense that if she even get out she might be in different condition than now...'' explained t. zangetsu.

''and what? what will change in her?''

''a lot what can get changed by your reatsu hollow , her powers can disappear and even worse...''thinked t. zangetsu as he walked a few steps away thinking what would do ichigo.

''but there is something what you can do ,right?''

''well she still is a human , we can't do anything with her reatsu because the effect can be to hard for her , so we don't really know what should we do now...even if she will manage to get out , her reatsu will be different and unstable. or if she will be here , soon her reatsu and soul change that she will turn more in to part of ichigo not having any feeling of hungry and sleep live us...''

''and as soon it will happen?''

''I don't know , maybe in a few more days...''

* * *

><p>''A few more days!'' said angry ichigo at renji and rukia which just came out from soul society.<p>

''listen ichigo its not easy to find one reatsu in this all town , and still it seems that everyone stars to forget orihime ,do they?'' (renji)

''of course! even tatsuki...how...how could she forget her?'' said sad ichigo , he believed that maybe they have some good news but nothing. to rukia then walked ishida and said something.

''ichigo?''  
>she said making him pay some attention.<p>

''what it is rukia?''

''what happen to you in class yesterday?'' she asked as ichigo stunned , he remembered hearing orihime's voice in his head but...was it for real or just his imagination.

''I...I thinked that I had heard orihime...'' he said looking away a bit. rukia was watching him with serious look ,then signed and taked him by his ear making him to stand up.

''auch auch stop it rukia!''

''if you will act like that orihime will not be happy! so get to work , now!'' she commanded as ichigo didn't look at her but walked and jumped out from window sensing a hollow.

''do you think everything will be allright?'' asked renji her. she then looked upset.

''no renji...just I too feel that orihime is still near us but...we just can't see her...''

* * *

><p><em>we can't see her...she disappeared...we don't need her anymore...orihime see her friends happy going to school leaving her behind , she try to run after them but as she taked a step she fall down in darkness. orihime fast standed up and try to get out to run after her friends but darkness started to come more and more.<em>

_'' no! ishida-kun!kuchiki-san!sado-kun!kurosaki-kun please don't leave me!'' she shouted for them but they walked away not hearing her , orihime then fall on her knee's crying. will it happen to her? will she get forgoted forever and noneone will come to save her.  
><em>

_''no...kurosaki-kun...where are you?'' she said as she looked around , now darkness started to change in to strange colours , at first it was green then blue later red . until it stopped and orihime stand up seeing a mirror. she see herself in there but she looked different. her hair was white as her clothes wasn't the same , they were like arrancars had and she had a zampakuto , her guard was deep golden colour with her own powers look on it, she hand an hair bow it was beautiful of signs on it. orihime was still watching herself while around her started to appear strange feeling , then other orihime opened her eyes watching her , she had red eyes and her puppils were norrowed.  
><em>

_**so its you...** she said scaring orihime but she didn't go away. she taked a step closed thinking that her copy will do the same but no it didn't move at all.  
><em>

_''who...who are you?'' asked orihime as she get the idea that it now wasn't her. the copy watched orihime then closed her eyes and disappeared with last words.  
><em>

_**soon you will know...** heard orihime as she feeled cold and opened her eyes seeing someone white , a few seocnd later she get that it was hichigo which just waked her up.  
><em>

__''hei wake up allready! you had sleep for very long! and Im bored!'' he said as he sit next to her in her bed. orihime sit but didn't said anything , she knew nothing had changed. she still was in ichigo's inner world with hichigo , zangetsu and t. zangetsu. she then turned to him with smile and said.

''you know hichigo-kun I had the most strange dream in my life!'' she said as it maked him come to idea that something again happen to her reatsu and her inner word.

''and about what it was?'' he asked trying to believe it wasn't about crazy wasabi trying to eat her.

''that I was a hollow!''

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and <em><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	6. Day 5

VERY THANKS FOR REVIEWS! TO EVERYONE!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Day 5!<p>

* * *

><p>''she said that?'' asked t. zangetsu. he didn't feeled much change in orihime's reatsu but if she said that even her inner world had changed then...they have problems.<p>

''yeah and that it looked like arrancar!'' said hichigo at them , he see the bankai of his king in very deep thinking about it , still he was the one who have to worry much more. he know about all ichigo's feelings to her just like how hard he tried to save her from anything.

''hei so what should we do now?'' asked hichigo as he looked back with corners of his eyes at orihime , she was telling some story to zangetsu about her. he turned back at bankai which as allways was very serious.

''listen hollow , if her reatsu will change a bit she can lose her human soul and then she will not be able to get back to normal world...''he said with very worried face. orihime then appeared from nowhere as she hugged t. zangetsu hard.

''tensa zangetsu-san why are you so serious? lets play something?'' she said happy as he blushed and try to get out from her lap but as toshiro with matsumoto he could't.

''ohmfhgsts...plhgtsahsss...'' she heard from t. zangetsu. hichigo and old man just watched.

''what did he said?'' asked orihime hichigo.

'' he said:orihime CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!'' said in familiar tone hichigo as orihime let go , he taked a few steps back and allmost fal from roof but stopped himself in time.

''ou...Im..Im very sorry tensa zangetsu-san...'' she said as she feeled guilty for that he allmost her hurt. he fast taked a few steps to her and smiled.

''no orihime its nothing , just don't squeeze me like that...'' he said as orihime smiled too and standed up.

''okay lets play something!'' she said happy. hichigo and looked at each other.

''I better try talk with ichigo...'' said zangetsu as he disappeared. hichigo get the idea that he didn't wanted to play with orihime.

''so what do you want to play?'' asked hichigo turning himself and looking at looked having more power than usual but it didn't bother him.

''well we can play...hm...hide-and-seek?'' she asked as hichigo appeared behind her.

''okay who will be target?'' he asked putting his hands around her as gived him dangerous glare. hichigo smiled at her as her face turned red.  
>she fast waved with hands and pushed him away.<p>

''no no hichigo-kun its not like that!'' she said still with red face as she taked a few steps he then looked down as she was at the end of roof. she still walked beck and opened her eyes as she started to fall.

''ou no...'' said hichigo as orihime was about to fall but she stopped fully standing on air (water).

''hm? I thinked that only shinigami's can stand on air like kurosaki-kun...'' said orihime watching down , hichigo and was shoked.

''how?'' asked hichigo as he taked a few steps to orihime.

''her reatsu turned much more stronger now and she doesn't control it , thats why she managed even to stand on air with no consentarting her reatsu...''explained t. zangetsu to them. orihime then feeled like child and taked a step on air.

''no better don't do that...'' said hichigo as he taked one more step to her. orihime didn't looked at him as she was looking down and feeled a bit rolling.

'' I feel like Litte ball...'' she said as she rolled again around and new was looking at hichigo. she smiled and to her surprise she started to fall but hichigo in time catch her hand.

''thank you hichigo-kun!'' she said as he walked still holding her to t. zangetsu. and at the moment zangetsu appeared from black flames near them.

''hm? zangetsu-san what happen?'' asked orihime as hichigo put her on ground.

''I managed talk with ichigo...'' he said but his voice sounded very sad.

''and what?'' asked hichigo.

''well he...I asked what they are doing to help you but...'' he didn't said more.

''but what?'' asked hichigo which couldn't wait more.

''but he...how to say it right...When I asked ichigo about orihime inuoe he...'' he waited a few moments.

''zangetsu-san what did kurosaki-kun said?'' asked orihime with worried face that ichigo could do something crazy.

''he...he said that he don't know who is orihime inuoe...''

* * *

><p>Very thanks for reading! and pl don't forget to leave a <em><strong>GOOD REVIEW~!<strong>_

and only them...well maybe its not completely about orhime and hichigo now but they will have they time too , now the problem is her being in ichigo's inner world! isn't it?_  
><em>

so soon next chapter! and know guys that your reviews helps to make chapters faster!


	7. The last day!

so very thanks for review to my readers!

to:himelove22!

so enjoy guys! and yeah about a few mistakes... I just can't write were we're! I just can't , I was teached like that at school...a habit I gues...and finally! yeah I will try to write it from now like that!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The last day! - and its the end...<p>

* * *

><p>''what? he couldn't forget her! what an idiot is he if he had!'' said angry hichigo as orihime had lost the hope on it. she was sitting and looking at her hands. she didn't said anything from time when she heard that ichigo had forget her.<p>

'' its very strange that ichigo had been affected that fast...maybe something happen in there...'' thinked walking t . zangetsu. zangetsu had disappeared after he said everything. hichigo was wacthing orihime some time but then walked away not wanting see her sad face anymore.

''no...kurosaki-kun would never...'' she sobbed as her eyes turned red from tears. hichigo listened and turned to t. zangetsu.

''why would the king forget her?'' he asked as stopped being in only his thoughts.

'' I don't know...by everything ichigo should be the one who will not forget her , but...it seems that something completely different happen to orihime's reatsu if he and others forget about her that fast...hm I...I have to see it by myself...'' he said and disappeared in black flames. hichigo thinked and turned look at orihime. she looked like she wasn't even listening.

''orihime? listen I know king ,he would never do something like that to you! he just can't...'' he said as he walked and sit next to her , he gently taked her hand making her pay some attention at him. he looked up at him seeing him smling but not that freaky , sadistic smile which he allways had when ichigo was still around and nothing like this happen. orihime wanted to smile back but tears started to come even more as she hugged him. he hugged her back letting her cry.

''I...I...just don't know...maybe you too soon will say that I never existed!'' she sobbed. for some moment hichigo didn't feeled her. it was very strange as he was touching her and seeing but it feeled its completely different person.

_what did happen in her inner world... he think as near them appeared black flames. after a moment in there was standing zangetsu , t. zangetsu and ichigo. light smiled of happiness appeared on orihime's face as she stand up and run still cryng to hug ichigo._

''Kurosaki-kun!kurosaki-kun! I thinked that you will not remember me...'' she cried as he looked at her with strange look. like he wasn't expecting this.

''what happen Ningen part?'' (Ningen in jap. means human part or humanity). said ichigo as he watched orihime , she taked a few steps back thinkng thats just a bad dream. she didn't wanted to believe that she had completely become a part of ichigo. she just couldn't!

''no...kurosaki-kun its me inuoe?'' she asked trying to see any feeling from his his look watched hichigo now.

''did you again said her something? damn it hollow I told you she's my humanity so be nice to her!'' said ichigo walking pass she was stunned , he really didn't know her. her - orihime inuoe , his childhood friend , his one of best friends and the one who...who truly loved him.

''why...why kurosaki-kun?'' she asked crying at him. she then turned at zangetsu and t. zangetsu. to her surprise the old man disappeared maybe because its different world but t. zangetsu walked to her and said.

''Ningen did something happen when I leaved you two alone?'' he asked only manking orihime's eyes to fill more tears. why? why did he? even he forget her in moment...but-

''what the hell happen to you king! you-you don't know her? she's your woman damn it! you would destroy all soul society with pale hand for her! how couldn't you forget her!'' screamed angry hichigo at ichigo. ichigo looked confused.

''what are you talking about? she - is Ningen , part of my soul and the one who help me hold my humanity when I use mask! of course I know her but , why wouldn't I do something stupid like try destroy soul society for her!'' he said as orihime fall on her knee's. so its true...she get stuck in here and she knew from the beginng that it will end up like that , but she still doesn't wonna to believe that ichigo had forget her , she's happy that hichigo still remembers her.

''listen king something happen to you but you better remember everything or I will kick your ass and help you!'' screamed hichigo as in hand appeared white katana but his form started to change , he looked in orihime's eyes last time as scary mask appeared on his face. it was that mask with which he killed ulquiorra cifer. he had now long hair as then. he watched her and disappeared appearing behind her and taking her in his hand.

''**I don't know what happen to king b****ut we need to do something , I better you take to-''**

'' no need hichigo-kun...but please don't-''**  
><strong>

''what are you two talking about? hollow put ningen down!'' commanded ichigo as he pointed with his sword at hichigo.

''** if you wonna that so much...'' said hichigo as he let go orihime and attacked ichigo.**

* * *

><p>a few hours before...<p>

''ichigo I think something is missing?'' asked rukia as she walked throw his room. ichigo was lying on bed deep thinking.

''ichigo?'' she said again as he still didn't pay attention.

''DO YOU EVEM LISTEN!'' she screamed as she jumped on bed hitting him at his face with foot. ichigo fall down from bed and looked at her but his face was very sad.

''listen rukia...do...do you still know who is inuoe?'' he asked. after a few hours ago renji said that he doesn't knows her he had stunned.

''inuoe? of course I...I...no I...I...inuoe? who is she?'' asked rukia. ichigo looked down , is it true? even her closest friend had forget about her but he? why doesn he still remember her?

* * *

><p>At the moment - after battle...<p>

''I had enough of you... Im going back , tensa zangetsu let me out!'' said ichigo after blood drained from his sword , now he was much more powerfull than before. hichigo had lost and was injuried and orihime now was healing him , even if none one know her she still have her powers.

''kurosaki-kun why did you do such a thing?'' asked orihime before he disappeared. he turned at her then said.

''listen Ningen Hollow is just part of me , and he have to do everything as I say...its up to me deside what I do with him! and the same about you...'' he said and disappeared in black flames with tensa zangetsu.

''hes completely get crazy...'' said hichigo. he looked at sad orihime's face , what will she do now? none one cares about her , and ichigo with no her in his life turned in to real monster. who had left to her? only he , the dark part of ichigo.

''what...what should we do now , hichigo-kun?'' she asked as he didn't answer , what could he say? everything will be allright? no. even she wouldn't believe it. he sit as he was feeling much better and his clothes changed back. then black flames appeared as from them walked tensa zangetsu. he looked at them then turned and in his hand appeared his sword. hichigo stand up in sign protect orihime.

''hollow better regenerate your injuries , or ichigo will get angry...'' he said and stabed his sword in floor. he sit down then and closed his eyes. hichigo sit next to orihime as she finished healing him. orihime then closed her eyes.

_why did this happen to me? why? I allways wanted to help to kurosaki-kun and others but...thinked orihime as she feeled falling somewhere , deep and dark inside her.  
><em>

''hei kid why is she here?'' asked hichigo. tensa zangetsu didn't turned to face him but said.

''she allways was part of him...its strange that you are acting much more nicer than usual...'' said tensa zangetsu as he turned at orihime feeling strange reatsu.

''I know...'' she said as hichigo turned to her.

''what do you mean orihime?'' asked hichigo as evil smirk appeared on her face.

''how to get out of here...'' she said as she in second stand up grabbed tensa's zangetsu's sword and flash of red line appeared on hichigo. he fall down as blood started came out from giant injury. orihime closed her eyes and opened.

''ah? what happen?'' she asked confused don't knowing what just happen. she looked where she was.

''what? why Im in kurosaki's-kun's room? what happen?'' she looked at her hand as she see katana with blood draining from it , she then see a lot on floor which made her look futher , seeing the most horrible scene in her life. ichigo was lying on floor dead as blood was everywhere.

''no...no...I couldn't!'' she said taking a few steps back as she hit at wall , she heard someone coming.

''hei ichi what is taking you so long?'' said yuzu as she opened door. she stunned.

''yuzu what-'' said karin as she see her brother dead on floor ,and his killer - orihime inuoe.

'' Yuzu karin what happen to ichigo...'' said ishin as he see this and fast covered eyes to his daughters.

''everything is allright! its just a game!'' he said as he feeled yuzu's and karins tears. he looked at orihime which was still holding ichigo's sword.

''what...what in world have you done?'' he said as her hand dropped katana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End...<strong>_

_To be continued...  
><em>

_look for seocnd part soon : Hate  
><em>


End file.
